Lunako's Random Book of Randomness!
by Luna24
Summary: Yay!!! I Finally got 2 more chapter thingys up!!! Review Plz!! ^________^
1. Opening!

~*Default/Opening... chapter... thingy... eh..*~  
HHHHHIIIII!!!!!! Lunako here!!! I've decided to start a collection of RANDOMNESS!!! ^_^  
  
This will contain: a Sailor Moon script of blooperz--Lunako style! and CDM's and any other crap that enters my mind ^_^ and lemme just riddle off the Credits right now *DEEP BREATH!!!!*  
THANK YOU JADE FOR SHOWING ME THE SITE THAT HAD THE CDM'S ON IT AND THANK YOU RAPS FOR DOING THE CDM'S THAT JADE SHOWED ME ON THE SITE!!!!! ^^;;  
BTW, any of the characters in here(besides Jade and Me) are COPYRIGHTED to their own respective owners/creators! Like, for instance, Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and i DO NOT own it... i wish i did... curses... * anywayz, ONTO THE RANDOMNESS!!!  
*evil insanity music plays* O_O.... rrriiiggghhtttt..... 


	2. CDM: Oompa's vs Munchkins!

Oompa Loompa's verses the Munchkins!!!!!!  
  
   
~*The Battle of the Mini-Me's*~  
Johnny: That's right everyone!   
  
Nick: its time ffoorrr...  
  
JG & ND: The Battle of the Mini-Me's!  
  
Jade: *cheers* GO OOMPAS! HIT! KILL! DDIIEEE!!!  
  
Luna:  *shrill whistle* GO OOMPA'S! BEAT SOME MUNCHKIN ASS!  
  
Johnny: o fuck.. I thought we had security guards outside to door to keep these two out of here!!  
  
Luna: oohhh you mean THOSE security guards?*jabs a thumb behind her*  
  
Security Guards:  *are curled up in small slightly twitching balls, wide-eyed, and muttering to eachother mentally*  
  
Nick:.....  
  
Johnny:.......*puts on a football helmet* well, it's been nice knowing you Nick....  
  
Nick: shit... we're doomed... *puts on an army helmet*  
  
Jade: yeah now get going with the damn match!*Points the shotgun at Nick and clicks it*  
  
Nick:  *kicks jade* GO TO HELL! I"M NOT DOING ANYTHING WHILE YOUR UP HERE!  
  
Johnny: NICK YOU JACKASS! SSUURREE SMART GET HER PISSED SO EARLY IN THE MATCH WHY DON'T YOU!?  
  
Jade: *gets into an all out fight with nick*  
  
Luna:  *shoves Johnny away from the announcers booth and grabs the mic*  
  
Johnny: HEY! THATS MY MIC. DAMMIT!  
  
Luna:  *sprays mace in Johnny's eyes* ITS MINE NOW!  
  
Johnny: OH FFFUUCCCKK!!! MY EYES! MY EYES!  
  
Luna:  *shouts over Johnny's screaming* in the blue corner from Munchkin Land we have ... the Munchkins!!!  
  
Munchkins:  *high pitched-helium-filled-voices* THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD! WHERE'S THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!?  
  
Everyone:.......  
  
Luna:...... erm... and in the RED corner! the little chocolate making mini-me's from jades mind! the Oompa Loompa's!  
  
Oompas:  oompa loompa doopity doo! we've got an excellent strategy for the fight oh yes we do!  
  
Luna:.... this is gonna be priceless.... what do you think jade?  
  
Jade:  *sits up on a chair beside luna and grabs nick's mic. * seems like a good match to me!  
  
Nick:  *is in a bloody mangled heap in a corner**twitches*  
  
Johnny:  *is in a dark corner rocking back and forth with his eyes twitching from the mace*  
  
Jade & Luna: over to you Debbie!  
  
Debbie: thanks! lets get some words from our competitors! Munchkins any words before the match?  
  
Munchkins:  we welcome you to Munchkin Land! to Munchkin Land! to Munchkin Land!  
  
Debbie:......*edge away from the munchkins who are greedily eating pixie sticks* erm... Oompa's! any words before the match?  
  
Oompas: OOMPA LOOMPA DOOPITY DOO! THOSE DAMN HELIUM-HIGH MUNCHKINS ARE GONNA BURN!!  
  
Debbie:.... sounds umm.. promising..*gets out of the ring as Mills Lane heads into the ring*  
  
Mills Lane: alright! *looks at the munchkins* you! lil helium-pixie-stick-high mini-me's! no mooning after the match!  
  
Munchkins:  *series of boo's and whines*  
  
Everyone:........   
  
Luna:..... tmi......  
  
Jade:.....just....no.....  
  
Mills Lane:.... and you! crazy psychotic oompa things! you go RIGHT back to jades mind after the match! if you don't orange skin is gonna fly!  
  
Oompas:  *grumble amongst themselves*  
  
VERY LOUD EXPLOSION SOUND  
  
Everyone:......  
  
Nick & Johnny:  *are fighting to get back at their seats*  
  
Luna:  *tosses another grenade at them*  
  
Jade:  *starts shooting nick with her shotgun*  
  
Mills Lane:...... anyway.... LETS GET IT ON!  
  
Munchkins:  *series of helium-voiced shrieks*  
  
Oompas:  *grab pitchforks and start stabbing the Munckins*  
  
Munchkins:  *swear and curse loudly* ^%$#^%$# OOMPA LOOMPAS! *starts chucking oversized candy at the oompas*  
  
~*series of cheers and whistles from the audience*~  
  
Oompas:  *eat the candy and use a flamethrower to burn all the munchkins*  
  
Munchkins:  *screetch and scream**pull out the smurf creator**sends an army of smurfs after the oompas*  
  
Smurfs: BWHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEEEE!!!! *attack the oompas*  
  
Oompas:  *shriek and shake the smurfs off**captures the smurfs in mouse traps**set mutant rabid gerbils on the munchkins*  
  
Munchkins:  *act retarded and hug the mutant gerbils*  
  
Gerbils:  RRRRAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!*eats a munchkins' face*  
  
Munchkins:  *scream*   
  
Gerbils:  *defeat the munchkins and start to advance on the audience*  
  
Mills Lane:  *raise one of the oompa's arms* I DECLARE THE OOMPAS THE WINNERS! FUCK SOMEONE GET THE A.S.P.C.A TO GET RID OF THE RABID GERBILS AND A CLEAN UP CREW!  
  
Luna + Jade:  *have successfully gotten Nick and Johnny to rock back and forth murmuring to eachother*  
  
Nick: my parents told me to be a dentist but OOHHH NNNOOOO!!! I just HAD to be a CDM Host....  
  
Johnny:  *whimper*  
  
Jade: Well since Nick and Johnny are currently lost within their own warped, fragile little minds....  
  
Luna: Good Fight!  
  
Jade: Good Night!  
  
Luna and Jade: ^_^ 


	3. CDM: Usagi vs Minako!

~*The Battle of the Idiots*~  
  
SPONSERED BY:  
  
Insanity Productions  
Insanity Productions: Bringing you your daily dose of  
INSANITY....   
MMMWWWWHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!  
Luna: ......who the hell just did that 'Insanity Productions' crap?  
  
Jade: I have no clue.... god that was jacked....  
  
Luna: wait... where's Johnny and Nick??  
  
Jade: dunno  
  
Johnny:  *hiding under his desk*  
  
Nick:  *hiding in a cabnit*  
  
Luna + Jade:........  
  
Luna: GET OUT HERE DAMMIT!  
  
Usagi:  *pressing random buttons**alarms and sounds go off*  
  
Minako:  *stares off into space*  
  
Luna: jade, you get nick and johnny out here and i'll get Usagi and Minako out and into the ring  
  
Jade: alright  
  
Luna:  *comes up behind Usagi and Minako and knocks them out with, what else?, a frying pan**drags them off and into separate corners of the ring**comes back* ^_^  
  
Jade:  *drags Johnny and Nick out from their hiding places* GET ON WITH THE DAMN MATCH! We've already wasted 5 minutes!!  
  
Nick:  *grumbles*  
  
Luna:... Nick your just asking for it today aren't ya?  
  
Johnny: anyway...   
  
Nick:  *clears throat* Thats right everyone! It's time fooorrrrr!!!  
  
ND+JG: THE BATTLE OF THE IDIOTS!  
  
Johnny:  *serious tone* todays match is sponsored by Insanity Productions. Insanity Productions: Bringing you your daily dose of INSANITY....*evil manic laughter* MMMWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!*goes back to a serious look*  
  
Jade:.... what the fuck man....  
  
Luna: is he high on something? or drunk? Nick did you make sure he took his medication before we started this?  
  
Nick: dunno.... anywayz.... IN THE RED CORNER! We have Usagi Tsukino!  
  
Audience:  *cheers and claps waiting for Usagi to enter the ring*  
  
~*~*cricket cricket*~*~  
  
Nick: umm? IN THE RED CORNER! We have USAGI TSUKINO!  
  
Audience:  *cheers and claps again*  
  
~*~*cricket cricket*~*~  
  
Johnny: WHERE THE HELL IS USAGI!?!?!  
  
Luna: I DONT FREAKIN KNOW! GET A SEARCH PARTY ON HER OR SOMETHING!  
  
Jade:  _   
  
Usagi:  *dashes out and into the ring, only to run into one of the poles and then stagger back enough to slam into another one*  
  
Nick, Jade, + Luna:..........~*cricket cricket*~  
  
Johnny:  *hyper "i've-either-had-beer-or-i've-lost-it" laughter*  
  
Luna:.... can someone just.... knock him out or... something? O.o;;  
  
Jade:  *shoots Johnny with her shotgun*  
  
Nick: i guess that works too... just as long as its not me  
  
Jade: who said anything about not shooting you?  
  
Nick:  *gulp**panicy look* ANYWAY!!!! In the BLUE corner... we have... Minako Aino!  
  
Audience:  *clap and cheer*  
  
Minako:  *gingerly bounces/walks into the ring* HI PEOPLENESSES! *ditzy/blonde/obilvious look*  
  
Nick: anyone else see a reaalllyyyy long match starting?  
  
Jade + Luna:  *raise hands*  
  
Luna: I know them both... so if worse-comes-to-worse I can get them fighting...*evil smile*  
  
Jade: can we get the damn match started already? and someone get Johnny's dead body outta here!!  
  
Security Guards:  *bust in the door, pick up Johnny, and then jog/run back out of the room*  
  
Jade: O_O;; o...kay....  
  
One of the Security Guards:  *walks back* Sorry I forgot to close the door!*closes the door*  
  
Everyone: ........  
  
Nick: let's go over to Debbie!!  
  
Debbie: alright, now that we're *FINALLY* started this match... let's get some words from our competitors!! Usagi, any words you'd like to share with us before the match??  
  
Usagi: OOOoooooOOO.... the StArZz...*starry eyed from hitting herself on the poles*  
  
Debbie... oh for GODS SAKE!*slaps Usagi*  
  
Usagi: wha?! WHA!?! oh... umm... I'm hungry...  
  
Debbie:.... _ stupid blonde...*walks over to Minako: Minako, any words before the match?  
  
Minako:  *hums while brushing her hair**completely oblivious to anyone else*  
  
Debbie: god dammit I CANNOT take this anymore!!!*stalks off to the sidelines*  
  
Mills Lane:  *walks out into the ring with Luna* Luna dammit get these stupid blondes ready to fight....  
  
Luna: WILL DO!!!*whispers someone to Usagi, who suddenly looks really pissed off**leans over and whispers something to Minako, who also looks really pissed off* All done! ^^  *walks back up to where Jade and Nick are*  
  
Mills Lane: ALRIGHT! You!*points at Minako* I've seen a few of your pictures! Nothing gay!  
  
Minako: I AM NOT FREAKIN GAY!  
  
Mills Lane: sssuuurreeee you aren't... and as for you!*points at Usagi* anything you break, you pay for dammit!  
  
Usagi: *grumbles*  
  
Mills Lane: alright... LETS GET IT ON!!  
  
Minako:  *carefully goes in a circle with Usagi doing the same thing but staying infront of Minako*  
  
Usagi: OH SCREW THIS!!*lunges at Minako and starts pulling out her hair*  
  
Nick: OOOO!!! CAT FIGHT!!!  
  
Jade: SHUDDAP NICK!!  
  
Minako:  *grabs Usagi by her pigtails and whips her around in circles*  
  
Usagi:  *grabs Minako's earrings and rips them out**starts beating the crap outta Minako*  
  
Minako:  *flips Usagi over her and into the far wall*  
  
Usagi:  *screams**looks REALLY pissed off**pushes off from the wall she crashed into and slams Minako into and across the floor* DIE DIE DDIIEE!!!  
  
Nick:  *sits there laughing his ass off, recording the entire fight* this is SOOO a good example of a cat fight....  
  
Luna:  *falls backward off of her chair laughing*  
  
Minako:  *grabs a chainsaw and starts slicing Usagi like mad*  
  
Usagi:  *yanks one of Minako's fingers off and feeds it to a mutant rabid gerbil sitting conveniently at her left*  
  
Minako:  *grabs a pitchfork and slams it into Usagi*  
  
~*~*blood goes everywhere*~*~  
  
Usagi: THATS IT! DIE BITCH!*grabs one big-ass sword**slices Minako's head off* MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT BBIITTCCCHH!!! I BET YOU FEEL STUPID NOW HUH BBIIITTTCCCHH?!?!!?!?  
  
Mills Lane: O_o;  *raises Usagi's arm* I DECLARE USAGI THE WINNER! DAMMIT SOMEONE GET THE EMERGANCY CLEAN UP CREW!  
  
Jade: Luna W...T...F did you tell those two to get them so pissed off!?  
  
Luna: well, I told Usagi that Minako had been having an affair with Mamoru-kun...  
  
Jade + Nick: O.o;;  
  
Luna: and then I told Minako and Usagi was gonna take her spot at a singing/beauty contest  
  
Jade + Nick:  O_O  
  
Luna: ^_^ hehe!  
  
Nick: anyways.... *cough* since I got the catfight taped and there's nothing else to do......  
  
Johnny:  *busts in looking mental/freaky/zombie like* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!  
  
Luna, Nick, + Jade: O_O omg.....  
  
Johnny:  *finally ends his manic laughter**collapses*  
  
Luna, Jade, + Nick: O_O.....  
  
Jade:... can we end this?  
  
Luna: please?  
  
Nick:...right.... well... GOOD FIGHT!  
  
Luna + Jade:  GOOD NIGHT!  
~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Blooperz A Crystal Clear Destiny

~*SAILOR MOON BLOOPERZ!!*~  
  
**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, NOR DO I TAKE CREDIT FOR SAILOR MOON. THESE ARE JUST SENSELESS BLOOPERZ. IF I DID OWN SAILOR MOON I'D BE A MILLIONAIR!!!!!!!**  
Authors Note: YES I do realize that my name is based off Luna the cat but i am NOT in any of these blooperz... yet... and if I am i'll be 'Lunako' not 'Luna' or else it'd be SOOO confusing... wait... i just confused myself.... BRAIN FREEZE!!! AAAHH!!!!*runs away*  
  
**NO, I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I WAS ON WHEN I WROTE THESE...**  
  
Episode: A Crystal Clear Destiny  
Scene 3: Scouts Thank Sailor Venus!  
  
DiC Director: All right cue crappy music!  
  
*music plays*  
  
Venus: We'll be a super team! *extends her hand*  
  
Moon: *grabs her hand* Hey are we glad to have ya!  
  
Mercury, Mars & Jupiter: *put their hands on top of moon's and Venus's  
  
Scouts:.....*moment of silence*  
  
Artimes:.... enough with the warm fuzzy moments-*gets cut off*  
  
Luna: DID YOU ACTUALLY SAY THAT!? IT MADE THIS SCENE EVEN MORE GAY SOUNDING!  
  
Scouts + Artimes:.......  
  
Director:.... cut.... dammit luna...  
Scene Director: ALRIGHT TAKE 2!  
Luna: meeting at the temple tomorrow, got it?  
  
Venus: right gotta book it see ya!*jumps up and onto a roof of a house with Artimes right behind her*  
  
Mars: OH CRAP VENUS WATCH OUT FOR THE-!*gets cut off*  
  
Venus: *trips on the corner of the roof and falls face first on the hard roof*  
  
Scouts:........  
  
Luna: HAHA! TAKE THAT DITZ BLONDE NO. 2!!!  
  
Everyone:.......  
  
Director:.... cut ... screw this scene for now ... and Luna wtf are you high on?  
  
Luna:....*hides catnip*  
  
Everyone:...... next scene!  
Scene 10: Serena Hit Darien on the Back!  
  
Serena: hey there's Darien!*snickers* HEY THERE'S A BEE ON YOUR BACK!*gets ready to hit him (while he's wounded but she doesn't realize it)*  
  
Amy: *offset* SERENA NO! NOT YOUR RIGHT HAND YOUR LEFT-!  
  
Serena: *uses her right hand, which has her kinda square book bag in it, and hits Darien right on the back where he's wounded*  
  
Darien: AAGGHH!!! CCRRRAAAPPP!!!*falls down twitching*  
  
Serena: umm.... oops.... uh... eh...*edges off set*  
Scene 20: Mina Arrives At the Temple!  
  
Mina: *walks up the steps and trips, going head on into concrete*  
  
Amy, Raye + Lita:........  
  
Mina: *twitches and goes in and out of consiousness* ah hahaha... OHMIGOD WHERE'D MY EYELINER GO!? hahaha....*goes out cold*  
  
Amy, Raye + Lita:.........  
Scene 26: Serena and Darien Run From the Giant Icicles!  
  
Serena: *runs like a bat outta hell for the elevator with Darien beside her and has HUGE icicles falling just inches behind them*  
  
Darien: c'mon hurry up!  
  
Serena: *shrieks* MY HAIR! THE ICECICLE HAS LANDED ON MY HAAAIIRRR!!!!  
  
Darien: *cuts it off*  
  
Serena: *looks of total horror**falls onto the ground twitching* my hair... my hair.... my hair.... my hair.... my hair....  
  
Darien:.........  
Scene 31: Jupiter Blasts Down the Door to the Starlight Tower!  
Jupiter: Mercury can you do a computer scan?  
  
Mercury: *gaspuh* Serena's trapped in an elevator with Darien!  
  
Venus: *gaspuh*  
  
Mars: *twitches slightly* can we get 'em out?  
  
Mercury: I don't think so ... everything is sealed!  
  
Luna: we've got to get into that building!  
  
Artimes: and quick!  
  
Jupiter: *gathers energy* I call upon the great power of Jupiter ... help me bust into that building! JUPITER THUNDER CRRAASSHH!!  
  
*electricity rockets towards the door then....*  
  
Mercury: CRAP! SCATTER THE ELECTRICITY'S HEADING FOR UUSSS!!!!!  
  
Scouts: *get electrocuted**smoke appears above their heads*  
  
Director:....dammit....  
Scene 35: the Scouts run up the stairs of the Starlight Tower!  
  
Venus: *dashes up the stairs leading the scouts, looking determined, hair flying behind her!-*  
  
Venus: *trips again and slams into the stairs as the other scouts trip on her*  
  
Director: DAMMIT YOU ^%$^$% IDIOTS! GOD MINA YOUR SOME KINDA %^@^% BLONDE!  
  
Venus: ah hahaha.... OMIGOD MY SKIRT TORE! ooo... the birdies...*dazed look*  
  
Director: lhu...  
Scene 38: The Firey Elevator!  
Serena: Darien! Look! Fire!  
  
Darien: aaahhh!  
  
Serena: *thinks*Sailor Moon could get us out of this... but then Darien would find out who I really am! There's no choice! no fun getting toasted!  
  
Serena: OOO!! YOUR GOING DOWN ZOICITE!!  
  
Darien: huh?  
  
Serena: MOON PRISM! PPOOWWEEERRR!!!!*she thrusts her hand up into the air*  
  
*silence*  
  
Director:... serena... aren't you supposed to be transforming...?  
  
Serena: the damn batteries ran out again!!!  
Scene 41: Darien becomes Tuxedo Mask!  
  
Sailor Moon: get real zoicite he's not even here!  
  
Darien: yes I am!  
  
Sailor Moon: ehh.... you are?  
  
Darien: uh huh..*pulls out a rose*  
  
Sailor Moon: *thinks*he is tuxedo mask I cant believe it..  
  
Darien: *transforms*  
  
Sailor Moon: *thinks*cranky old Darien my dream hunk! This is gonna take some adjusting too!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: *starts humming*  
  
Sailor Moon:.... wth....  
  
Tuxedo Mask: oh oops! sorry i had my headset on ^_^;  
  
Sailor Moon: OH GOD....!*shakes head*  
Scene 45: Tuxedo Mask and Zoicite fight!  
  
Zoicite: ha...  
  
Tuxedo Mask: AAHH!!  
  
Sailor Moon: *continues tossing stones at Darien's head* HAHAHA! THAT'S FOR HAVING A HEADSET AND NOT TELLING ME!! BUWHAHAH!  
  
Everyone:..........  
Scene 48: The Rainbow Crystals become ONE!  
  
Sailor Moon: *sits on her knees grieving over Darien**a strange light emits from one certain tear*  
  
Malachite: *watches the crystals, and become surprised when they fly out and over to where Sailor Moon is*  
  
Crystals: *fall on Sailor Moons head*  
  
Sailor Moon: *goes unconsious*  
  
Director:....dammit....  
  
Scene Director: TAKE 2!  
  
Crystals: *fall *lightly* from the sky**all of them rocket into Sailor Moons tear*  
  
Luna: *gaspuh* the crystals! they're becoming one! *GASPUH!* THE IMPERIUM SILVER CRYSTAL!  
  
Imperium Silver Crystal: *shatters*  
  
Director: DAMMIT ITS SO HARD TO FIND GOOD PROPS THESE DAYS!  
  
Scene Director: TAKE 3!  
  
Imperium Silver Crystal: *attaches itself onto the Moon Wand*  
  
Sailor Moon: *stands up looking like she's in a trance*  
  
Scouts: *GASPUH!* ITS SAILOR MOON!  
  
Mercury: She's the Moon Princess!  
  
Mars: who'da thought?*grumbles*  
  
Sailor Moon: *twirls and her scout uniform becomes a princess dress*  
  
Director: FINALLY! WE GOT THROUGH THIS DAMNED EPISODE!*pops open a bottle of champange* WHOOHOO!  
  
Scouts: FINALLY! PARTY WE MUST!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Yes i know.... disturbing, ne? ** 


	5. When Senshi Attack

Hey Minna!! Lunako here again! I just had a sudden burst of insanity and I came up with the title "When Senshi Attack" ^^ enjoy!!!  
MWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lunako: *is flipping through the TV channels in her big beanbag chair* hmm... AFV.. nah... hmm... oooooiiiieeee.... "When Senshi Attack"... MWHAHAHHA!  
  
Announcer Dude: And here's our guide for today, Kakyuu from the planet Kinmoku!  
  
Kakyuu: thanks announcer dude! today on "When Senshi Attack" we're gonna see what happens when your favorite senshi attack. Let's watch!!!  
  
Kakyuu: *set's Chibi-usa, Usagi, and Makoto in a room*  
  
Makoto: *has just made cookies**sets them on the table* I AM SOOOOO PROUD OF THIS BATCH! They took me 8 hours to make!! ~^^~  
  
Chibi-usa: *drools**eyes Usagi carefully**Lunges at the cookies*  
  
Usagi: *snarls, growls, and hisses**shoves Chibi-usa away**claws at the air**eats the cookies*  
  
Makoto: *roar* MMMYYY CCCOOOKKKIIIEEESSS!!!!!!!!! *death glare*  
  
Chibi-usa: *lunges at Usagi with Makoto and start fighting so that a cloud of dust appears around them*  
  
Kakyuu: Dreadful... Usagi didn't stand a chance... now, let's see what's going on with Ami and Minako shall we?  
  
Ami: *sits in a comfortable chair reading her Advanced Geometry and Algebra Math Book*  
  
Minako: *putting on assorted make-up things**absently leans over and tears out a page of Ami's book so that she can blot her lipstick*  
  
Ami:.....*snaps**screetch**lunges at Minako and beats her to a bloody heap**hisses*mmmyyy bbooookkk.... kkknnnooowwwllleeedddgggeee..... wwwiiisssdddoooommmm....*crazed look*  
  
Kakyuu: *shakes head* yet another classic case of Book Obsession... Minako didn't stand a CHANCE when it was Ami's Advanced Geometry and Algebra Math Book...  
  
Kakyuu: now! lets check on Haruka and Michiru!!!!  
  
Haruka + Michiru: *kissing in a corner*  
  
Random Group of Hentai People: *come and start video-taping/taking pictures*  
  
Kakyuu: O_O..... o...kay then... let's... um... switch over to Setsuna and Rei, hmm?  
  
Setsuna: *smiling with an unusual happy look**has a bloody staff*  
  
Rei: *is in a bloody mangled heap in a corner twitching*  
  
Kakyuu: O_O!!!  
  
Setsuna, Makoto, Chibi-usa, Haruka, AND Michiru: *start crowding around Kakyuu*  
  
Kakyuu: umm....*panicy tone* THATS ALL THE TIME WE HAVE FOR TONIGHT!!! TUNE IN NEXT TIME!!! *screams and runs away like a bat outta hell*  
  
Lunako: *clicks the TV off**turns to the camera**evil smile* ah, the power of being an Author... MWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAH!!!! 


	6. How to Scare Sailor Saturn

Hey everyone!!! I'm baaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!! ^_^  
Alright, I dunno WHY i came up with this, but i did! soo here it goes!!!  
Michiru:.... do we have to do this?  
  
Lunako: *aims a pistol at Michiru's head*  
  
Michiru: O_O......  
  
Lunako: any further questions? *glances around at the Sailor Senshi*  
  
Senshi: *quiet*  
  
Lunako: GOOD! ^_^  
How to Scare Sailor Saturn  
Kakyu: Kakyu here again! Today we're gonna watch the Sailor Soldiers attempt to scare the living hell outta Sailor Saturn! ^_____^  
  
Saturn: *sits in a chair**blink blink*  
  
Ami: *comes up**holds up a wrong math problem*  
  
Kakyu: *anime fall* oy... *shoves Ami away*  
  
Rei: *comes up**shows an evil demon*  
  
Saturn:.......*blinks*  
  
Makoto: *takes Rei's place and shows her a person hanging from a rope all bloodied up*  
  
Saturn:.....¬_¬  
  
Minako: *shoves Makoto away and holds up last years fashion mistake*  
  
Saturn:.... so far, the only thing that ""SCARES ME"" is the stupidity of these people... exactly WHY am I doing this again?  
  
Business Man: *off screen**holds up a thick roll of 100 dollar bills*  
  
Saturn:...oh yeah...*evil smile* mon~ey...  
  
Michiru: *comes up and burns a 100 dollar bill infront of Saturn*  
  
Saturn: X_X... ookkkaaayyy....  
  
Haruka: *takes Michiru's place and holds up Chibi-usa's head[the head is fake people.. she didn't kill chibi-usa...]*  
  
Saturn:.....that is soooooo fake... my god Haruka...  
  
Setsuna: *shoves Haruka outta the way and holds up a gay picture of Minako*  
  
Saturn:... thats just disturbing...  
  
Kakyu: -.- alright... do we have anyone else to do this!?!?  
  
Usagi: I'LL SCARE HER!!!! *triumphant look**walks up to Saturn and holds up a picture*  
  
Saturn: *screams REALLY loudly and bolts off like a bat outta damn hell*  
  
Senshi + Kakyu: O_O....  
  
Haruka: what did you show Saturn!?!?!  
  
Usagi: *holds up a picture of a VERY happy scene with pink, blue, and yellow rabbits, a rainbow, a smiling sun, big trees, happy people, and butterflys*  
  
All the Senshi: *SCREAM AND RUN AWAY!!!!!*  
  
Usagi: *looks at the picture and scares herself*  
  
Kakyu:....O_O.... okkkkaaaayyyyy!!!!! well, thats all the time we have for today.... check in next time!!!  
~*~* THE END *~*~ 


	7. So, Your A Slut

Hey everyone!! Wow... two chapters in one day!!   
A NEW RECORD MWHAHAHAH!!!!   
Anywayz, this is a ramble for all you Chibi-usa/Rini haters and it also implies a few things between Usagi & Mamoru/Serena & Darien.  
  
this is one of the reasons that this book thingy is rated R people!!!!!  
  
ENJOY!!!!  
**I seriously have nothing against Chibi-usa, but I've come across these points with some of my BFF's like Hops and Jade ^_^**  
SO, YOUR A SLUT?  
Kakyu: Hello and welcome to "So Your A Slut"!!! Today, we have none other that Small Lady Serenity a.k.a CHIBI-USA!!!  
  
Chibi-usa: *in her tiny little school outfit with deep red lipstick etc etc etc basically, she looks like a slut*  
  
Kakyu: So Chibi-usa, your a slut. What brought up this change?  
  
Chibi-usa: Well, my Daddy wears pink, the entire family thinks he's gay, and I think my Mommy cheated on him because how is it that I got pink hair when my mom's a blonde and my dad's got black hair!??! I mean HELLO blonde+black=pink?!?!?!!!?!  
  
Kakyu: a very good point. Exactly how many people have you ""been"" with?  
  
Chibi-usa: Well, I was with my Dad for a little while and after that I went with this guy i think his name was Rubious of the Black Moon jackass's... then I went with Perraru a REALLY hott fairy boy, and after that I went with Helios and OH MY GOD was he HOTT!!!  
  
Kakyu: Wow Chibi-usa!!! Your quite a slut!!!  
  
Chibi-usa: damn straight!!  
  
Kakyu: I've heard that you were also with one of your school friends Melissa?  
  
Chibi-usa: oh yeah, but that was just the beginning*waves a hand to dismiss the topic*  
  
Kakyu: who are you with right now?  
  
Chibi-usa: currently, I'm with Yaten since Taiki turned him down, ya get my drift?  
  
Kakyu: ahh i see....   
  
Chibi-usa: *turns to the cameraman and blows a kiss* hey handsome.. whats up?  
  
Camera Man: O_O...X_X...  
  
Chibi-usa: *swings her hips from side to side and sits on the Camera Man's lap* ^_____^  
  
Kakyu:!!!! THATS ALL THE TIME WE HAVE FOR TODAY!!! BUH-BYE!!! SECURITY!!!!!  
  
Security Men: *chuck Chibi-usa into a closet and locks the door*  
  
~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~  
ONCE AGAIN, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST CHIBI-USA, TAIKI, YATEN, MAMORU, OR USAGI!!!! HOWEVER, I DO HATE RUBIOUS FROM THE BLACK MOON FAMILY!!!!!  
^________________________^ 


End file.
